


Alles ist wie immer, nichts ist wie es war.

by DaintyCrow



Category: Jack Reacher Series - Lee Child
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending, Sibling Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner OS zu Jack und Joe Reacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles ist wie immer, nichts ist wie es war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kenne bis jetzt lediglich den ersten Band des Buches (und auch da noch nicht das Ende) und den Film, daher weiß ich weder viel über Jack, noch viel über Joe, aber ich wollte dennoch gerne etwas zu den beiden schreiben, also hoffe ich, dass das hier halbwegs passabel erscheint (und nicht dem widerspricht, was vielleicht in den anderen Büchern noch erwähnt wird). Wenn jemand Fehler findet, oder gerne Kritik/Meinung/Tipps äußern würde, dann gerne immer her damit, ich freue mich :)  
> Und nun hoffe ich, dass es irgendjemandem gefällt!

„Hey, Jack, Arme nach oben, Deckung halten.“ Obwohl er schon längst keine Kraft mehr hatte, tat er dennoch, was sein Bruder ihm sagte – wenn auch nur äußerst träge, und widerwillig. „Sehr gut, und jetzt noch eine Runde.“ Der ältere Junge grinste ihn an, und boxte ein paar Mal in die Luft, als würde dort irgendetwas unsichtbares sein, dass er besiegen musste, und wie um sich für das folgende aufzuwärmen.  
„Ich kann aber nicht mehr“, gab Jack von sich und stöhnte auf, doch Joe lachte nur. Okay, er hasste seinen Bruder. Abgrundtief. Besonders jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment. Oder eigentlich immer in solchen Momenten.  
„Wenn du später kämpfst, ist das deinem Gegner auch egal. Und jetzt los, danach können wir aufhören“, sprach Joe weiter, und lachte.  
Aber Jack ließ sich einfach auf den Boden fallen, und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Sollte Joe doch machen was er wollte, aber er würde sich keinen Millimeter mehr vom Fleck rühren!  
Ein paar Soldaten, die um sie beide herum standen, lachten, bevor einer von ihnen Joe darauf hinwies, dass er seinen Bruder nicht so hart rannehmen sollte.  
Der schnaubte nur. „Und wie soll dann ein richtiger Soldat aus ihm werden?“ Wieder lachten einige, während Jack nur das Gesicht verzog.  
„Ich bin sechs. Ich muss sowas noch nicht können“, meinte er bestimmt. Nur weil der sich mit acht schon dafür entschieden hatte, was später aus ihm werden sollte, musste Jack es ihm noch lange nicht gleich tun.  
„Aber wenn du es jetzt schon lernst, musst du das später nicht mehr tun. Also los, Deckung nach oben, und noch mal.“ Und obwohl Jack so gar keine Lust hatte, tat er dennoch, was sein Bruder ihm sagte. Und es war ja nicht so, als würde er das ganze nicht irgendwann einmal gebrauchen können … vielleicht.

–

„Deckung hoch!“ Jack hatte kaum Zeit zum Reagieren, bevor sein Bruder ihm mit voller Wucht einen Kinnhaken verpasste, und er zurücktaumelte. „Und wie immer zu langsam“, neckte ihn der junge Mann, bevor er zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte. Diesmal war Jack vorbereiteter, duckte sich unter der Faust hinweg und drehte sich mit der Schulter leicht zur Seite, sodass er seinem Bruder einen Ellenbogen in den Bauch rammen konnte, genau in den Solarplexus. Es war eine simple Bewegung, aber immer wieder effektiv. Viele Nervenfasern an einem Punkt gebündelt und von Muskeln oder Knochen nicht sonderlich gut geschützt, also sehr wirksam. Vorausgesetzt, man traf den Punkt auch.  
Und tatsächlich war es nun Joe, der zurücktaumelte, und sogar auf dem Boden landete, wo er nach Luft schnappte. Kurz zuckten Jacks Mundwinkel. Er trainierte seit zehn Jahren täglich mit seinem Bruder und den anderen Soldaten, von denen es bis jetzt auf jedem der Stützpunkte, auf denen er und Joe sich schon aufgehalten hatten, immer wieder ein paar gab, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit bereit erklärten, ihnen ein paar ihrer Tricks beizubringen, wenn die beiden mal wieder alleine durch die Gegend liefen. Und inzwischen war Joe dazu übergegangen, ihn aus dem Nichts heraus anzugreifen, einfach nur um seine Reflexe zu trainieren. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht wirklich half, besser zu werden, aber er verfluchte seinen Bruder dennoch dafür, dass er sich nie wirklich entspannen konnte. Er war sechzehn. Er sollte sich auch mal etwas entspannen dürfen. Aber ganz offensichtlich sah der Achtzehnjährige das etwas anders.  
Jack seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er auf seinen noch immer auf dem Boden liegenden Bruder zuging, und ihm eine Hand reichte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja irgendwann daran gewöhnen, und ändern konnte er an seiner Siuation sowieso nichts, angesichts der Tatsache, dass man sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen konnte.

–

„Gute Arbeit, Reacher“, meinte einer seiner Kollegen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn nicht weiter beachtete, und aus der Tür verschwand.  
Jack nickte nur langsam und erhob sich dann von seinem Schreibtisch mit dem Laptop, an welchem er soeben seinen Bericht zu Ende getippt hatte, bevor er sich auf sein Feldbett fallen ließ und aufseufzte. Die Verbrecher wurden ganz offensichtlich auch nicht netter. Und auch nicht immer schlauer, wenn er da an seine letzten paar Fälle dachte, bei denen sich keiner der Täter besonders schlau angestellt hatte. Und stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung war auch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, die man haben konnte, um jemanden loszuwerden. Dann wäre es zumindest schlauer gewesen, sich irgendwo ein Scharfschützengewehr zu besorgen, was in einer Militärbasis nicht zu schwierig sein sollte, und mit Schalldämpfer aus weiter Entfernung zu schießen. Am besten wenn es gerade dunkel war, dann waren auch nicht so viele Leute unterwegs, und die Gefahr erwischt zu werden war weniger groß. Nur schienen sich die meisten Leute nicht besonders viele Gedanken über solche Dinge zu machen. Vielleicht weil es oft auch einfach im Affekt geschah …  
Er seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, als er hörte wie jemand den Raum betrat, und setzte sich auf. Einer der Soldaten, die gestern mit ihm zusammen den Tatverdächtigen – und wie sich herausstellte auch Täter – gestellt hatten, kam auf ihn zu und überreichte ihm einen Umschlag, bevor er ihm zunickte und dann sofort wieder durch die Tür verschwand.  
Vielleicht, weil der sich tagsüber auch lieber draußen als drinnen aufhielt. Jack sah dem jungen Mann noch nach, der nicht viel älter sein konnte, als er selbst es war, und wandte sich dann dem Brief zu.  
Von Joe. Nicht besonders überraschend, wenn man bedachte, dass er außer Joe nicht wirklich jemanden kannte, der einen Grund hätte, ihm Post zu schicken. Ihre Eltern waren beide bereits verstorben, und andere Familie oder sonstige Bekanntschaften hatte er nicht.

Als er den Brief öffnete, stand darin das übliche. Die Frage, wie es Jack ging, und ein kurzer Text über das, was bei ihm in der Zwischenzeit so passiert war. Außerdem gegen Ende hin noch Glückwünsche, dass er es zum leitenden Ermittler ihrer Ermittlungseinheit gebracht hatte.  
Manchmal vermisste Jack seinen Bruder. Nicht, dass sie sich immer blendend verstanden hatten – das hatten sie keinesfalls, Jack hatte Joe die meiste Zeit lang gehasst, so wie das für Geschwister nun einmal üblich war – aber Jack erwischte sich ab und zu doch dabei, wie er sich nach Joe umsah, oder darauf wartete, dass dieser ihn mal wieder aus dem Hinterhalt angriff, wenn er es gerade nicht erwartete. Dieses Training hatte sich also insofern doch ausgezahlt, denn seitdem war er doch viel aufmerksamer als früher, was seine Umgebung anging.  
Ein Gähnen unterdrückend griff er nun selbst nach Stift und Papier. Denn auch wenn er in den letzten Nächten nicht sehr viel hatte schlafen können, verdiente sein Bruder dennoch eine Antwort. Und die schrieb er lieber, solange noch kein neuer Fall auf ihn wartete.

–

Jack sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Brief vor sich. Es war schon wirklich selten geworden, dass Joe ihm schrieb, nachdem sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt hatten, aber wenn, dann schrieb Joe normalerweise recht ähnlich aufgebaute Texte. Meist nur kurze Berichte, und ein paar Fragen. Normalerweise schrieb er nicht über irgendwelche vor Jahren verstorbenen Musikern, in irgendwelchen unbekannten Städten, von denen er wollte, dass Jack sich das Ganze mal ansah …Schnaubend und den Kopf schüttelnd legte Reacher den Brief in seine Schreibtischschublade, bevor er sich zu seinem Team umdrehte. Jetzt sollte er sich lieber auf das hier konzentrieren, als auf irgendwelche Fremden.

–

Es war okay, sagte er sich immer wieder. Sie hatten sich sowieso nicht sehr nahe gestanden. Die letzten sieben Jahre hatten sie ja sogar kaum noch miteinander gesprochen, also war es nicht schlimm. Es war okay. Es berührte ihn nicht. Er hatte damit abgeschlossen. Er hatte den Job beendet, und alles ging wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Nichts besonderes. Doch jetzt wo er alles erledigt hatte, was ihn noch auf andere Gedanken hatte bringen können, breitete sich langsam ein seltsames Taubheitsgefühl in ihm aus. Es war geradezu lächerlich, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt passiert war, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, Joes letztem Brief an ihn etwas mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Es war nur ein Zufall, natürlich war es das, aber wenn Jack auch nur ein klein wenig anders gestrickt wäre, würde er es vielleicht für Schicksal gehalten haben.

„Wollen Sie eine Beerdigung?“  
Doch auf die Frage hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Nein.“ Und damit drehte er sich einfach um, und verließ die Leichenhalle. Den Rest musste irgendjemand anderes entscheiden. Er war fertig damit. Es war vorbei. Er hatte alles erledigt. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was ihn in dieser Stadt hielt. Er würde gehen, und einfach so weitermachen, wie zuvor auch. Das war es, was er immer tat. Versuchen es sich nicht zu nahe gehen zu lassen, sich raushalten, und dann weitermachen, als sei nie etwas passiert. Das Einzige, was diesmal anders war, war das Taubheitsgefühl, das ihn konstant daran erinnerte, dass es nicht war, wie zuvor. Er hatte noch immer keinen festen Wohnsitz, noch immer keinen Job, noch immer keine Papiere, kein Telefon, nichts. Er war für die amerikanischen Behörden noch immer unauffindbar, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, und er war noch immer nur ein unbekanntes, fremdes Gesicht, überall wo er hinkam. Genau wie jeden anderen Tag, seit er vor sechs Monaten aus der Army ausgestiegen war. Es war alles genau wie immer, und dennoch war nichts, wie es war.  
Denn Joe – sein Bruder, sein bester Freund, seine Rückendeckung und sein Lehrer; die Person auf der er sich immer hatte verlassen können, egal was passierte – war tot. Und einen toten Bruder konnte selbst Jack Reacher nicht einfach so ignorieren. Nicht einmal, wenn sie sich in den letzten Jahren kaum noch gekannt hatten.


End file.
